Ojamajo Doremi Future
by abril.tkm.9
Summary: Espero y les guste por favor paseen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Ojamajo Doremi espero y sea de su agrado subire los capitulos los mas pronto posible. Reviews**

**Ojamajo Doremi no es de mi propiedad ojala y lo fuera**

**Final 1 temporada, Final 4 temporada e Inicio 5 temporada (fanfic)**

**Ojamajo doremi**

Las ojamajos en el mundo de las brujas, tratando de revivir a Onpu de su largo sueño.

Doremi: Pirika pirirara que sea extenso

Hazuki: Pai Pai pon pai que sea suave

Aiko: Pameruku Raraku que sea brillante

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko: Magia estelar despierta a Onpu de su largo sueño

Flash Back

No funciona la magia o esperen aparece poppu de la nada.

Fin flash back

Poppu: Pipitto purito perutan peperuto

Las 4 por favor as que Onpu despierte

Flash back

No funciona la magia estelar, las ojamajos ponen sus sentimientos en ello y vuelve a sostenerse la magia Onpu despierta y no recuerda nada.

Las ojamajos entregan sus cristales y poppu su cracordeon a la reina, pum desaparecen los tap de aprendiz en ellos incorporados sus instrumentos musicales. Las ojamajos se despiden de la tienda mágica.

Fin flash back

**Ojamajo doremi Dokkan¡**

El dia de graduacion a llegado las ojamajos y sus compañeros estan listos para recibir sus diplomas o esperen en el medio dia de la graduacion:

Doremi no quiere salir de la tienda mágica lo cual obliga a sus amigas hablar.

Hana: Si no sales de una vez les diré a todos mi gran secreto.

Doremi: eh¡ Hana no

Doremi trata de salir rápidamente, de repente logra salir.

Hana: Te atrape!

Flash back

Todos abrasan a Doremi y todos vuelven a la ceremonia de graduación y reciben sus documentos.

Y en la tienda mágica todas las ojamajos al finalizar la graduación despiden a hana, y hana vuelve a hacer una bebe

Momoko vuelve con sus padres a Estados Unidos.

Onpu viaja por todos lados a cumplir sus metas

Aiko vuelve con sus padres a Osaka

Hazuki y Doremi siguen siendo amigas pero cada una en diferente instituto

Fin Flash back.

**Ojamajo Doremi Future.**

Es un nuevo dia para la atolondrada doremi:

Doremi: AUCH¡

Tetsuya: Estas bien doremi

Doremi: Si gracias Tetsuya eres el mejor novio que e tenido

Soy la chica mas afortunada del planeta

Doremi: AUCH¡

Tetsuya: tonta remi cayéndote en nuestra boda

Doremi: ^_^ Mira quien habla. Soy la chica más desafortunada del planeta

Poppu: Cállense deberían estar felices no estar peleando par de tortolos.

Hikari: AUCH¡

Doremi: No te lastimaste Hikari,

Hikari: No mamá estoy bien. Dime papá como te gusto mi mamá

Tetsuya: Pues veras…

Este es un pequeño inicio de mi temporada pero esperen al capitulo definitivo esta temporada estará llena de misterios, amor, peleas, amistas, confusión y mas.

_**Capitulo 1 Prologo**_

_Misora...Una linda ciudad para todos nosotros._

_Es un día hermoso... No hay nubes en el cielo...Son las 15:50 hrs_

Doremi: (Mirando el cielo) ^^ Que lindo día!

Doremi: (Pensando) Falta poco para que comiencen las clases para mi linda hija Hikari, Ayer recibí grandes noticias... 

_Doremi saca una nota de su bolsillo diciendo_

**Hola queridos ex alumnos de la escuela Misora queremos decirles que habra una fiesta de reencuentro para todos los estudiantes que cursaron 6 año de primaria con nosotros, agradecemos su asistencia a esta pequeña fiesta.**

**La fiesta sera el dia 15 de marzo a las 19:00 hrs**

_Doremi guarda la nota en su bolsillo._

_Doremi: (Pensando)Bueno, a llegado el dia de la reunion, que bueno que volvere a ver a mis compañeros... pero no estoy muy segura de que vengan todos -_-_

_De repente se escucha el rechinido de la puerta y apenas se alcanza a ver un ojito de color rosa... Es Hikari¡_

_Hikari: Mama?_

_Doremi: (en sus pensamientos)_

_Hikari: MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ¡_

_Doremi: Eh¡ A Hikari que haces_

_Hikari: =_= Nada mamá solo queria decirte que es lo que estabas leyendo._

_Doremi: A eso, mira (doremi le da la nota)_

_Hikaria: (La agarra y empieza a leer)_

_Doremi: Vez, Hay una reunión de estudiantes de la academia a la que vas a ir._

_Hikari: Mamá y tu estas feliz de volver a ver a tus viejos compañeros._

_Doremi: Claro que si ya quiero que llegue la hora y que se enteren de que me case con Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya saliendo de casa viendo a su linda esposa y a su bonita hija._

_Hikari voltea y grita papá, Hikari va corriendo para ir a abrazar a su padre pero derrepente grita AUCH! _

_Doremi: estas bien Hikari_

_Hikari: sobandose la rodilla le contesta si estoy bien._

_Hikari: Le dice a su mamá puedo invitar a jugar a Shiro._

_Doremi: Claro (pensando) (que bueno asi puedo ver a Hazuki y ver como a estado) Ah se me a olvidado llamare a tu tía preferida para que te quedes con ella y haber si me puedo poner de acuerdo con Hazuki para que tambien deje a Shiro y no te sientas solita._

_Hikari: Muchas gracias mamá Te quiero mucho._

_Por otra parte en casa de Aiko...Aiko volvio a misora con su esposo y dos niñas... Ya son las 18:15 hrs_

_Se ven a dos esposos peleando y a su hija Mitzuki peleando con ellos._

_De repente aparece el perrito de la familia ladrando, todo se queda en silencio y se empieza a reir toda la familia._

_Aiko: Bueno, ya me voy preparando para la reunion de ex alumnos._

_Mitzuki: Puedo ir contigo?._

_Aiko: No no puedes solo es para ex alumnos de la primaria de Misora_

_Misuki: Andaleeee dejame ir ademas yo sere la proxima generacion de la escuela primaria MISORA_

_Aiko: NO quedate con tu papá ademasss mañana sera tu primer dia de clases._

_Misuki: u_u Bueno que te diviertas._

_Aiko: Claro que si mi linda hija (le da un besito en su mejilla)_

_Ahora en casa de Momoko..Momoko se habia mudado a tokio, pero ahora volvio a su antigua ciudad Misora.._

_Ya son las 18:30 hrs_

_Un ambiente muy feliz, Momoko arreglandose, su esposo en el trabajo, y su hija Hannia jugando con su hermanito menor._

_Hannia: Mamá, lista para tu reunion._

_Momoko: Yes.. solo espero que tu padre llegue para que te quedes con el y tu hermanito._

_Hannia: _ ^^ ok divierte mucho.

Y la siguiente casa es de Onpu...Onpu como ahora es una actriz, cantante famosisima volvio a Misora para su nueva pelicula

Ya son las 18:45hrs

Onpu: bueno ya me voy Tadashi te portas bien con tu papi.

Tadashi: Pero mamá a donde vas

Onpu: A mi vieja escuela.

Tadashi: Bueno cuidate mucho.

Onpu: claro que si mi lindo hijo te duermes temprano.

Y por ultimo la casa de Hazuki...Hasuki y Doremi siempre siguieron en Misora como amigas. Ya son las 18:55hrs

Un ambiente muy estresante para hazuki pues ya se le hiso muy tarde.

Doremi viendola correr muy rapido doremi se enoja y le dice STOP.

Doremi: Hazuki tranquilisate estamos en buen tiempo ya estan Hikari y Shiro en mi casa con mi hermana, Tetsuya y Masaru en el auto ahora nadamas ahy que salir de aqui e irnos¡

Hazuki: Tienes razon pero... Crees que venga Han...

Doremi: (La interrumpe) la verdad no se si venga Hana pero me gustaria verla de nuevo.

Todos absolutamente todos exepto una tierna brujita estan listos para la fiesta de reencuentro..

Mundo de las brujas... Ya son las 20:00 hrs

Hana ya toda una adolescente de 14 años pensando, que estara haciendo mamá Doremi, Mamá Hazuki, Mamá Aiko, Mamá Onpu y Mamá Momoko, ahora mismo, un fuerte supiro viene de ella quisiera poder estar en la fiesta de reencuentro, pero con este cuerpo de adolescente sospecharan.

Hana: EH¡

Empieza a temblar todo el mundo de las brujas, todas las brujas volando en sus escobas, las que estaban en sus casas salen para ver que pasa, Hana sale corriendo afuera del castillo de repente se ve un gran resplandor, todos segados por ese inmenso resplandor en ello un gran aro de luz obscura que emana de el.

La reina aparece al sentir tan terrible temblor, entre sus pensamientos ella habla y dice necesitamos ayuda.

FIN DEL PROLOGO...

Siguiente fic: La fiesta¡El reencuentro de las Ojamajos.

Despues: El primer dia de clases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiesta¡ El reencuentro de las Ojamajos.**

La hora de la fiesta a llegado todos los ex maestros esperando la llegada de sus alumnos...Hora 19:05 hrs.

Profesora Seki: Por que no a llegado nadie, seguros que enviaron las invitaciones

Director: Claro que si¡ (Murmurando)( eso creo)

Hora 19:10 hrs.

Todos los maestros siguen esperando a que lleguen, de repente se escucha el rechinido de la puerta, todos emocionados de ver quien es,era el conserje, todos los maestros decepcionados vuelven a su asiento.

Maestra: yo digo que no va a venir nadie

Director: A un tenemos esperanzas de que llegue alguien

O esperen se escucha otra ves el rechinido de la puerta, y es… Doremi con Hazuki

Los maestros no voltearon por pensar que serian otras personas pero de repente se escucha un AUCH¡ Doremi se había tropezado con el escalón de la entrada. Un momento, dice, la profesora Seki yo conozco esa voz es Doremi.

Todos los maestros voltean y ven a una señorita tirada en el piso, y otra señorita ayudándola,

Todos los maestros con expresiones de no a cambiado en nada ñ_ñ**

La profesora Seki va y la ayuda a ponerse de pie, Doremi la ve y la abrasa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Profesora Seki: Y no viinieron con alguien mas? (les pregunta sarcásticamente)

Doremi: SI

Hazuki: SI

Los Jóvenes esposos van entrando. O esperen de pronto se escuchan voces riéndose de 2 niños corriendo eran Hikari y Shiro,

Doremi y Tetsuya: Hikari¡

Hazuki y Masaru: Shiro¡

Doremi, Tetsuya, Hasuki, Masaru: (gritando) QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!

Hikari y Shiro: Nosotros?

Doremi, Tetsuya, Hasuki, Masaru: (gritando) SI USTEDES!

Hikari y Shiro: Aquí en la fiesta jugando.

Doremi: (un poco mas calmada) como es que llegaron aquí

Hikari y Shiro: llegamos aquí por que nos colamos en la cajuela del auto, podemos quedarnos no les causaremos problemas.

Tetsuya y Masaru: No nosotros los llevaremos de regreso a casa.

Doremi: Espera, Hikari Shiro que es lo que paso con Poppu,

Hikari y Shiro: ^^ (sonriéndose entre ellos) Te lo contaremos

En la casa de Doremi antes de que se fueran….

Se ven 2 niños jugando con una jovencita de aproximadamente 20 años de edad.

Doremi: Bueno niños los dejo ya me voy para la casa de Hazuki, Poppu cuídalos bien.

Poppu: Si

Hikari: Le dice a shiro con voz muy bajita Listo¡

Shiro: Le responde Listo¡

Hikari y Shiro rodean a Poppu y empiezan a enrédala en cinta adhesiva por todo el cuerpo,

Poppu: Que están asiendoooo¡

Hikari y Shiro: Lo sentimos, pero queremos ir a la fiesta.

Hikari y Shiro salen corriendo de la casa y por suerte seguía el auto afuera pues doremi se había tropezado.

Fin

Doremi: QUE ERREDARON A POPPU¡

Hikari y Shiro: SI¡

Doremi: Tetsuya llévalos a casa.

La profesora Seki muriéndose de la risa les dice esperen déjenlos además para que regresarlos si ya están aquí o no niños.

Hikari y Shiro: SI (con los ojos llenos de alegría)

Después de taan grande historia comienzan a llegar los demás alumnos.

Doremi: (Pensando) No a llegado Onpu, Ni Aiko y tampoco Momoko

Doremi: (en voz bajita) creo que ya no llegaran

Aiko: Ya no llegara quien

Doremi: Aiko¡ Lo bueno que llegas, veo que no as cambiado nada

Aiko: Al igual que tu doremi

Hikari: Mama? Le dice a Doremi

Doremi: Que hija.

Hikari: Quien es ella?

Doremi: Ella es Aiko Senoo mi amiga

Aiko: Doremi (Le habla con entusiasmo y le pregunta) Con quien te casaste?

Doremi: Es un secre…

Hikari: (la interrumpe) y le dice con papá Tetsuya

Doremi: ññ*** Hikari por que no vas a jugar con Shiro.

Hikari: OK

Aiko: con que te casaste con Tesuya.

Doremi: =_= Si es ironico no crees

Aiko: Si y con quien se caso Hazu…

Hazuki: Yo me case con Masaru

Aiko: (Voltea y la abraza) No as cambiado en nada y con que te casaste con Masaru y tuvieron un hijo?

Hasuki: ·/· Si mi hijo se llama Shiro

Aiko: Shiro me suena ese nombre. Ah ¡ya se es el niño que esta con Hikari la hija de doremi o me equivoco.

Hasuki: Si es el y tu tienes hij….

De pronto todos los ex alumnos voltean Hasuki, Aiko y Doremi no le toman importancia pero se escuchan dos voces en el fondo diciendo Doremi?

Doremi voltea y eran Onpu con Momoko, Doremi las ve y grita ONPU, MOMOKO PENSE QUE NO VENDRIAN! Doremi va y las abraza Aiko y Hazuki no se quedan atrás, también van y las abrazan.

Ya todas las ojamajos juntas otra vez, en ellas un presentimiento extraño como de amor y temor. Ninguna le hizo caso al sentimiento y siguieron platicando.

Doremi les pregunta: Momoko, Onpu y Aiko como es que pudieron venir si vivian en otros países y estados.

Onpu le contesta primero: Pues yo estoy devuelta en Misora por que voy a filmar una nueva película que tardara aproximadamente 6 meses y cuando termine me iré a los Estados Unidos

Momoko: Pues yo desde que me case volví a Japón y me dije por que no vivir otra vez en misora.

Aiko: Yo me acabe de mudar ayer con mi esposo y mi hija Mitzuki ellos se quedaron desempacando las cosas.

Doremi: Ah que bueno volveremos a estar juntas y mi última pregunta, por que Hikari ya tiene sueño y tengo volver a casa. ¿A que escuela iran sus hijos? La mía ira a esta escuela

Aiko, Momoko: La mía también (al mismo tiempo)

Hasuki y Onpu: El mío también (al mismo tiempo)

Hora 20:15hrs

Doremi: (Impactada) Okey pero les tengo un plan. El plan es no decirle nada a los niños que van a ir a la misma escuela nadamas el 1er día ya el segundo día les decimos todo. Aceptan o no aceptan.

Todas las ex brujitas al mismo tiempo, ACEPTAMOS,

Al decir eso cada una oyó en vos muy bajita: Ayúdenme!

Al hablar de que es lo que estaban diciendo sus mamas Shiro y Hikari, Mitzuki ayudando a su papá con lo de la mudanza, Tadashi durmiendo, y Hannia jugando con su hermanito y su papá también escuchan en vos muy bajita Ayúdenme¡

Las Ojamajos no le tomaron importancia y se fueron a sus casas.Y los niños se quedaron impactados de tal voz muy clarita que habían escuchado

En el mundo de las brujas 20:10hrs

Después de tal impacto del aro Hanna por curiosidad va hacia la luz obscura, Hanna antes de acercarse, empieza la luz obscura a emanar otra vez pero mas fuerte, Hanna sale corriendo pero la luz negra va hacia a ella Hanna muy asustada se tropieza con una rama y antes de que la alcanzará la luz dijo gritando AYÚDENME!

FIN.

PROXIMO: El primer dia de clases SORPRESAS PARA TODOS.

Despues: Eh¡ Hana pierde la memoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**El primer día de clases SORPRESAS PARA TODOS.**

Nuevo día en la ciudad de misora, es el primer día de clases para las hijas de las Ojamajos en su nueva escuela Hora 7:00 am

Una alarma muy ruidosa despierta a Tetsuya

Tetsuya: Doremi ya ve y levanta a Hikari

Doremi: (hablando dormida) Filete¡ mmm... rico¡

Tetsuya: (gritando) Ya levántate!

Doremi Otros 5 minutos más

Tetsuya: =_= no tienes remedio (el se levanta y va hacia el cuarto de Hikari) Hilari hija ya levántate es tu primer día el uniforme ya esta listo.

Hikari: (medio habré un ojo) se tapa la cara con su cobija y dice otros 30 minutos mas.

Tetsuya: (gritando) nada de 30 minutos ya levántate son las 7:40 se te va a hacer tarde.

Hikari: Eh¡ Y por que no me despertaste hoy es mi primer día y soy una nueva estudiante.

Tetsuya: Bueno ya cámbiate y ve abajo para el desayuno.

Hikari: (asienta con la cabeza)

Ya lista Hikari para ir a la escuela en el camino se encuentra con Shiro.

Shiro: Hola Hikari

Hikari: (muy animada) Hola.

Shiro: veo que estas muy emocionada

Hikari: si ya que somos nuevos estudiantes.

En el camino aparece una niña corriendo como loca era Mitzuki ella paso entre los dos como si no hubiera nadie.

Hikari: (muy enfadada) Cuidado vas a chocar con alguien

Mitzuki: (espantada) corran hay viene alguien

Hikari y Shiro miran hacia atrás era un perro roñoso corriendo, Hikari y Shiro no lo piensan dos veces y empiezan a correr.

Mitzuki: Corran mas rápido ya vamos a llegar a la escuela.

Hikari y Shiro: (Asientan con la cabeza)

Por fin llegaron a la escuela cansadísimos.

Hikari: (respirando muy fuerte) están bien

Mitzuki y Shiro: (Casi asfixiándose) Si!

En ello afuera de la escuela Hikari , Mitzuki y Shiro ven una camioneta muy elegante detenerse enfrente de ellos, de pronto se habré la puerta y aparece un niño muy apuesto bajando de aquel auto y una señorita de pelo morado era Onpu con su hijo Tadashi.

Onpu: por que no entran niños ya es muy tarde seguro los van a regañar.

Hikari, Shiro y Mitzuki: muy asombrados con tan resplandor color blanco que salía de ella.

Onpu: para que no los regañen voy a entrar con ustedes

Hikari, Shiro y Mitzuki: SI

ESPERENME! Se escucha una linda voz muy cansada era Hannia

Hannia: Disculpen es que me levante a las 7:50 y se me hizo tarde puedo entrar con ustedes?

Onpu: (Asienta con la cabeza) Claro que si

Ya entrando a la escuela afuera de la puerta del salón de 3 ero A estaba una maestra muy familiar era la profesora Seki

Profesora Seki: Hola Onpu por que estas sola y con tantos niños

Onpu: Es que se nos hizo muy tarde a mi y a Tadashi, entonces afuera de la escuela encontré a estos niños, bueno maestra los deja a su cuidado ya me voy

Adiós tadashi te portas bien y vuelves con cuidado a la casa.

Tadashi: SI cuídate.

Profesora Seki: Hola niños parece que ustedes son nuevos que les parece si me esperan aquí voy a calmar a sus compañeros y ahorita les doy la señal para que entren.

Hikari y los demás: Dicen si

Hikari: le pregunta a Shiro no se te hace conocida la maestra.

Shiro: Si parece que ya la aviamos visto antes a ya se no fue la señora que nos dejo quedar.

Hikari a si es cierto fue tan buen..

Mitzuki: Agarra la mano de Hikari y le dice: Hola soy Mitzuki Encantada en conocerte perdón por lo de antes.

Hikari: NO importa fue muy divertido no crees Shiro

Shiro: Si

Profesora Seki: Ya pueden entrar

Mitzuki es la primera en entrar.

Profesora Seki: Muy bien pasen los demás y preséntense. Ya van entrando los demás.

Mitzuki: Hola a todos me llamo Mitzuki y vengo de una ciudad llamada Osaka, mucho gusto en conocerlos espero caerles bien.

Unos pocos niños se sonrojan con su brillante forma de hablar.

Hannia: Hola me llamo Hannia y vengo de los Estados Unidos pero yo me críe en Japón desde que tenía 2 años de edad Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Unos pocos niños se sonrojan con su linda y brillante sonrisa.

Shiro: Hola yo me llamo Shiro y soy de Misora, Encantado en conocerlos.

La mayoría de las niñas se sonrojan de su actitud y carácter.

Hikari va entrando y se tropieza con una madera los niños se paran de sus asientos y ven a una linda niña tirada en el piso todos los niños con su gotita en la cabeza y sonrojados por ser una niña no tan creída como Naomi una niña muy creída por ser rica.

Naomi: (riéndose) se para de su asiento y señala a Hikari y le dice tú no eres competencia para mi.

Y adivinen de quien era hija de Reika Tamaki.

Hikari se levanta y sin hacerle caso se presenta: Hola soy Hikari y soy de Misora, perdón por haberme caído y haber arruinado el lindo ambiente. Encantada en conocerlos espero llevarme bien con ustedes. Tadashi sonrojado por tales palabras no se había dado cuenta que se enamoro de ella.

Tadashi: (Muy seguro de si mismo) Hola me llamo Tadashi yo vengo de Japón es un gusto en conocer a mis nuevos compañeros.

Todas las niñas absolutamente todas excepto Mitzuki, Hannia y Hikari se enamoraron de el todas las niñas con corazones en los ojos no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Profesora Seki: Bueno ya que todos se presentaron exactamente atrás hay cinco asientos para ustedes.

Los nuevo estudiantes asientan con la cabeza y se van a sus nuevos lugares, ya faltando 5 minutos para entrar del recreo y ya irse a sus casas, Hikari tiene una asombrosa idea hacerse amiga de los nuevos estudiantes va hacia Mitzuki y le dice quieres ser mi amiga. Mitzuki muy alegre le dice que si, ahora va hacia Hannia y le dice lo mismo quieres ser mi amiga, Hannia le responde si, después agarra a Hannia a Mitzuki y a Shiro y les dice que se agarren de la mano, ellos sin ninguna excusa se agarran de la mano, Hikari jalándoles la mano y corriendo bastante rápido van hacia Tadashi y Hikari le pregunta quieres ser mi amigo, Tadashi muy rojo de la cara le responde si y tocan la campana que significa que ya cabo el recreo

Hikari: Muy bien ahora todos somos amigos que les parece sin nos vamos los cinco juntos para nuestras casas.

Todos felices responden si.

Ya caminando para sus casa de repente se escucha el ruido de una campana los 5 escucharon tal ruido, Cuando voltearon para ver si iban por el camino correcto, los 5 muy asustados voltean a todos lados y tal parece que no están por la dirección correcta.

Hikari muy valiente agarra a todos de la mano y les dice: hay que seguir caminando tal vez encontremos nuestra dirección al decir eso atrás de ella aparece un gato de color blanco, Hannia voltea y el gato empieza a correr.

Shiro: y si lo seguimos tal vez este gato nos guíe

Todos asientan con la cabeza, el gato llega a una casa con u letrero diciendo la tienda mágica, Hikari llegando primero que todos les dice: vengan

Ya llegando todos Tadashi dice: ustedes ven lo mismo que yo. Todos asientan con la cabeza y dice si. El gato entra y los niños atrás de el gato, se ve una tienda muy desordenada con mucho polvo y con colores muy llamativos, se escucha una voz no muy fuerte diciendo ayúdenme , todos se quedan pasmados con tal vos que alguna vez ya la habían gato entra en una puerta muy al fondo, los niños temerosos van hacia la puerta Hikari hasta enfrente y los demás atrás de ella, ya muy cerca de la puerta Hikari levanta su mano habré la puerta y era un mundo totalmente diferente, Hikari, Shiro, Hannia, Mitzuki y Tadashi se quedan muy sorprendidos….._CONTINUARA._

_Anterior:La fiesta! El reencuentro de las ojamajos._

_Ahora: El primer dia de clases sorpresas para todos._

_Sguiente: Eh! Nuestros hijos son aprendices de bruja?_

_Despues: Hana pierde la memoria_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: Ojamajo Doremi no es mio y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo son de mi propiedad los hijos de las ojamajos espero y els guste :)**

**Perdonen por las faltas de ortografia.**

En el anterior capitulo.

El gato entra en una puerta muy al fondo, los niños temerosos van hacia la puerta Hikari hasta enfrente y los demás atrás de ella, ya muy cerca de la puerta Hikari levanta su mano habré la puerta y era un mundo totalmente diferente, Hikari, Shiro, Hannia, Mitzuki y Tadashi se quedan muy sorprendidos….._CONTINUARA._

**_Capitulo 4: Eh! Nuestros hijos son aprendices de bruja?_**

Hikari: Wow ahí que entrar tenemos que ayudar a aquella chica que grita Ayudenme.

Shiro: Estas segura Hikari no parece muy seguro.

Hikari: si hay que entrar

Hikari toma la mano de Shiro y entran los dos juntos.

Al entrar Hkari apareció con un lindo traje de bruja color rosa (los trajes son los de la 4° temporada de Ojamajo Doremi) seguido por Shiro que a pesar de ser chico apareció con un traje de bruja color naranja.

Hikari: Shiro te ves lindo con vestido, (empieza a reírse)

Shiro: No es gracioso (se sonrroja un poco)

Del otro lado de la puerta no se podían ver Hikari y Shiro.

Mitzuki: Hikari, Shiro están bien.

Hannia: Parece que no pueden escucharnos.

Tadashi: (muy decidido) Vamos a entrar.

Mitzuki y Hannia asientan con la cabeza, los tres se agarraron de las manos y entraron.

Mitzuki aparece con un lindo traje de bruja color azul cielo, Hannia aparece con un lindo traje de bruja color amarillo y por ultimo Tadashi aparece con un traje de bruja color morado.

Mitzuki: Shiro, Tadashi se ven muy lindos con vestidos (empiezan a reírse las tres chicas, los chicos nadamas se sonrrojaron por la vergüenza)

El gato blanco empieza a asecarse a las chicas y chicos.

Hikari: Mira hay esta ese gato blanco otra vez. (agarra el gato y lo one en sus brazos como un bebé) Bien gatito por que nos trajiste hasta aquí y a parte tenemos unos trajes de bruja.

Gato blanco: Miau, (se baja de los brazos de Hikari y empieza a alejarse)

Hikari: Espera gatito!

Shiro: Hay que seguirlo tal vez nos de una pista.

Todos asienten con la cabeza.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo sin que ninguno de los cinco hablara hasta que alguien rompe el hielo.

Mitzuki: Rayos, mi mamá va a estar muy preocupada.

Hikari, Shiro, Tadashi, Hannia: Que! Nos emos olvidado de nuestras mamas.

_Por otro lado en casa de Doremi, son las 6:30 pm._

Doremi esta con Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hazuki.

Hazuki: Doremi Hikari y Shiro no an regresado y es muy tarde.

Doremi: Seguro y se detuvieron a jugar y ya vienen en camino.

Aiko: Voy a llamar a casa a ver si ya llego Mitzuki. (Aiko llama pero nadie le contesta)

Aiko: No contesta.

Onpu y Momoko hacen lo mismo pero igual nadie contesta.

Doremi: Tetsuya ve a ver si Hikari ya viene en camino.

Hazuki: Si por favor también ve Masaru para ver si viene Shiro con ella.

Masaru y Tetsuya van en camino y corriendo para ver si vienen pero no hay nadie, de pronto se detienen pues estaban jugando futbol unos niños y se quedaron a ver el partido.

Doremi: Seguro y hay alguien jugando futbol por que no an vuelto.

Aiko: No tienen remedio.

Cuando dijo eso se escucho un golpe en la ventana.

Doremi: No creo que sea algo.

Alguien se le va asercando a doremi poco a poco y le pellisca el cachete.

Dodo: Doremi!

Doremi: Eh dodo, Que haces aquí.

Dodo: No hay tiempo tienen que venir rápido al mundo de las brujas (de ser una hada adulta se vuelve a convertir a una hada del nivel 9)

Dodo: dodododo

Onpu: Que es lo que ocurre?

Dodo: dododo

Momoko: Mejor ahí que darnos prisa.

Hazuki: Pero nustros hijos.

Doremi: No te preocupes seguro están bien, vamos.

Las 5 chicas corren hacia la tienda mágica, ese lugar estaba lleno de nostalgia y recuerdos que empezaron a sentirse tristes-felices, Al entrar el lugar ya estaba muy deteriorado pero ven que la puerta esta abierta la que lleva a el mundo de las brujas.

Aiko: Muy bien hay que apurarnos a entrar.

Todas las chicas entran y van hacia el castillo de la reina.

Por otro lado con los niños.

Hikari: Woow que lindo lugar (están en el frente del castillo)

El gato blanco se quita su dizfras y se convierte en Hada.

Lala: Muy bien entren por favor.

Hikari: Pe…pe…pero cuando te as transformado en Hada.

Lala: eso no importa síganme.

Shiro: (Le dice a Hikari) Vamos? (Con una sonrisa encantadora)

Hikari: Claro! (Le contesta muy alegre)

Tadashi al verlos tan juntos se puso un poco celoso.

Al entrar se empiezan a acercar en donde se alla la reina y Hanna acostada en un cama como si durmiera profundamente.

Reina: Ustedes deben ser los hijos de las chicas.

Hannia: Disculpe su majestad pero de que clase de chicas habla?

Reina: Las grandes aprendices de bruja que emos tenido en el mundo de las brujas nada mas y nada menos que Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu y Momoko.

Hannia, Hikari, Shiro, Tadashi y Mitzuki: Eh!

Entran Doremi y las chicas.

Doremi: Que rayos estas haciendo aquí Hikari.

Hikari: (con brillo en sus ojos) En serio tus historias eran reales.

Hazuki: Shiro estas bien por que usas un vestido?

Shiro: Es una larga Historia.

Todos se alegran de que sus hijos están bien hasta que Hikari pregunta.

Hikari: Mamá quien es esa chica esta durmiendo Hay.

Doremi: (Obeserva la cama y empieza a contestarla con la voz quebrada) Es Hana, Reina por que esta Hana hay?

Reina: Ah venido una luz muy estraña y le a pegado a Hana y ah quedado inconsiente.

Doremi, Onpu, Momoko, Aiko y Hazuki: Que no puede ser!

Hana de repente despierta.

Hana: Un pregunta Quienes son Ustedes?

**_Continuara…_**

_Siguiente: Hana pierde la memoria_


End file.
